toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toastmasters Wiki
If you went to Toronto, please visit Current events If you didn't make it, see what you missed here Leave this Wikicity's founder Erich Viedge a message by clicking User talk:Erichv right|thumb|120px Update details of your Area, '''Division and district competitions here Looking for your next Area, Division or District event? Click Current events on the left hand side or here * It's Conference season Click here for details of District 74's "KammaCon" conference on 7-9 October and to see how you can use a wiki to add value to your district's conference! There are articles on this site-- more if you count the short ones. Our goal is to get to 50 by 31 December 2005. Please add more. This site is a sort of "Encylopedia of Toastmasters" written by the Toastmasters of the World. Consult the site. If you have experience that isn't here and can be added to the Encyclopedia of Toastmasters, please add your experience. Click here to get started. What the Toastmasters Wikicity Is and Is Not =About Toastmasters= * How to join a Toastmasters Club * Start here at OKTM's excellent FAQ: http://oktm.ca/page6.htm Bear in mind, though, that clubs do things differently in different parts of the world. For example, in South Africa there are very few lunch or breakfast clubs and most meetings have at least one (if not three) formal toasts. (In Canada there seem to be more lunch clubs and fewer toasts). When in doubt, consult a district site or club site for specific details. The place to find a club is on the official Toastmasters website http://www.toastmasters.org * What's the Etiquette of a Meeting * What to expect -- The Ideal Program * Who's who -- what the club's Office Bearers do (and why they have funny names) =Be a better speaker= Click on Speaking for information on: * Common speaking hints (Do I say "Thank you after I'm done?") * How to choose a topic for your speech Click on the above link (choose a topic) for the titles of other people's speeches. That may give you some inspiration! * How to structure your speech for your audience * Specific Tips Per Assignment * Visit our library of Quotations links * Using humour in speaking * How to win competitions * Get a mentor. You'll be amazed at how effective it is! For more information... * How the mentor / protégé relationship works. All this here: Speaking =Be a better leader= Click on the Leading link for more information on * Running a better club -- look under Ideal Club * Hard-won tips and hints that actually work (and aren't in the manual) also under Ideal Club ** Solving common club problems -- deciding on whether to get a club coach in Club Remedies ** Questionnaires, membership, theme evenings -- Themes ** Warming up a slow meeting ** Doing meeting roles well -- tips on being *** Toastmaster *** Timekeeper *** Evaluations *** and much, much more ** Being a better club officer ** Having a fabulous club program -- ideal program and Table Topics ** Collaborating with clubs around the world with Sister Clubs ... And much more AND * High Performance Leadership * Being a brilliant Area Governor or Division Governor All this here: Leading =The Larger Toastmasters World= For all this and more, click on Wide World * Sister Clubs Connect Toastmasters worldwide, sharing information and ideas through Sister Club relationships. Toastmasters is present in many countries. There are two conferences in every district every year. Click on Wide World to learn more about * Speech competions -- how to find one, how to win one (see also Speaking * Global initiatives (club twinning, cross-border High Performance Leadership programmes) * Gavel Clubs All this here: Wide World =External links / resources= * Connecting Toastmasters Worldwide With Sister Clubs * Visit and take your time with the official Toastmasters International site, it has so much that is useful - dig around and find some jewels: Toastmasters International official site * If you need timing lights, here are some web-based ones. They work brilliantly -- even on my Mac! http://www.geocities.com/speechmakersclub/VirtualSpeechTimer/timer.htm * Get District 74 news and the District 74 Calendar here: Toastmasters southern Africa * The best little blog on the web: http://ah-um-er.blogspot.com/ now has a podcast! * Toastmasters mailing list * The District 74 (southern Africa) Yahoo Groups site is worth a visit: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dist74dg/ * Free and easy to use toastmaster website hosting: http://www.freetoasthost.org * Useful Toastmasters downloads: Toastmasters Resources This Wikicity started as just a District-74 resource. But the original WikiCity creator, User:Erich Viedge, thought it would be better to have a global WikiCity covering all 200,000 Toastmasters, not just those in southern Africa. = The business of Toastmasters = Click Admin for info about * Being a better Division Governor or Area Governor * motivate clubs to achieve their goals * coach office-bearers to do their jobs better * Marketing resources for VPPRs and District PROs * Club admin All this here:Admin = About this site = On this site's FAQ you'll find info on: * What's a Wiki? Click here and find out. * How your district site works together with the Wikicity * Some ideas of how the Wikicity can work for your club, area or district * Rules of the WikiCity project:Policy Please help expand stubs. Links in red are blank pages. Please add something to those, too. All this here: FAQ = disclaimer = The names "Toastmasters International," "Toastmasters," and the Toastmasters International emblem are trademarks protected in the United States, Canada, and other countries where Toastmasters Clubs exist. Unauthorized use is prohibited.